Why She Did It
by Cameo45
Summary: Puck demands a better explanation,and finds Berry another supporter in the process.  Sorry editing We all Fall Down, I accidently replaced this with that


"Badass, Berry," he spoke coming up behind her. She merely glanced back at him before beginning her rebuttal.

"I'm sure I have no idea to what your referring, Noah."

"Sunshine," he answered. "Sending her to a crack house sounds like something I would do, so question is why?"

"I like the current composition of Glee and. . ."

"No Berry, not the reason you've given the masses. The real reason," he requested as he could due to the friendship they'd been slowly building over the summer.

"She was better than me, " she spoke sounding kind of broken.

"Rach, " he began, not buying that act either.

"Fine," she interrupted knowing what he would say, "but, she was at least as good as me."

"Okay, you too could of paired up and been Finnessa's wet dream," _and every other high school_ _boys_ he silently added.

"Never would have happened, Noah."  
"Why not?"

"They wouldn't have needed me anymore. They wouldn't have just added Sunshine, they would have replaced me. And I couldn't. . .Glee's all I had Noah. I need them to want me, even if it's forced. I. . .,"

But a new voice interrupted, "Of course we would have wanted you, you're like the captain."

Rachel turned and he saw a flash of betrayal over her face before she contorted her features into her familiar smile, as she saw all of New Directions standing behind him. Her only tell was a tightening around her mouth, " Of course you would, Brittany. I was just having Noah, help me with my acting. I'm glad it's so believable."

Looking around, I could see they _all _believed her, maybe only because they wanted to so badly. Because while I expected the blithe acceptance of Finn and Brittany, the others should have known, should have seen through her.

"We better be going, Finn. I told Daddy I'd be home directly after rehearsal," and I could tell that too was a lie. "Let me just hug Noah goodbye".

She did and after they walked away the words she whispered clung to me.

"Sorry" another spoke, the only person who remained in the choir room with me.

I glanced at her and raised my eyebrows in askance.

"Brittany was speaking before I could stop her." I nodded my understanding back, what was done was done.

"Will she forgive you?" she asked revealing that at least one other hadn't bought the act.

"San. . ." I started reluctantly.

"You two are friends, it's good, I get that. SO will she forgive you?" she interrupted.

"I don't know. She. . .It's never been like that before. So no, not for awhile I don't think."

"What'd she say to you?" she questioned again surprising me. When I didn't immediately answer she clarified, "When she hugged you, what did she say?"

"She. . .she said, 'I guess things don't really change. At least this way, I don't have to change my clothes right, Puck?'"

Santana winced at that, "Yeah, may take her awhile. . .Maybe I could tell her you didn't know we were there?" she postulated, already shaking her head to reject the plan as farfetched at best.

"Thanks, San," I replied knowing she would understand the dismissal despite my appreciation for her effort.

"I'll keep an eye on her for you, at least," she replied.

"San. . ." I got ready to question. I needed to know her intentions.

"She wasn't acting. They're idiots to fall for that. She may be bossy and annoying, but so's Quinn, and I've put up with her for years. Berry, always ends up taking the blame, being our scapegoat. I didn't think it affected her. She wasn't acting and she wasn't wrong, that's what would have happened. Exhibit A—April Rhodes."

"Yeah," I agreed. Girl was crazy, but not delusional.

"When we. . .I always thought they. . . but they don't . . .so I kind of feel worse for everything," she tried to explain to herself why she suddenly cared. And I understood, it's one thing to pick on someone with a support system and another to be a compounding voice in the cacophony of insults. We'd tortured her and so did they.

"I know," was my only response though. That's the thing San and I got each other with very little dialogue. "How did you. . .?" I began to question.

"You admire her, not just want her."

"I don't. . ."  
"You _do_. But she needs a friend more than a love triangle"

"I. . ."I began to try and explain.  
"Like I said before, I get it ," then she smirked and mocked, "Noah." I groaned but acknowledged it was her way out of the serious part of the conversation.

"Thanks, San," I spoke before she walked off.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way for you to repay me!"

* * *

AN:So I happen to be a complete fan of Puckleberry, but to kind of be in canon I just made them friends and then somehow Santana kind of took over. I think I also like the idea of her being friends with Berry.

Anyways, I liked seeing Rachel's insecurity so blatant and wanted to play that up. After all she's only a 16 yr old girl, no matter how mature she wants to try and be. (And really I don't think anyone could let go of everything they say and do).

Sorry just a one shot I have only a snippet of what she and Santana would be like and no futher ideas


End file.
